Zer0/Quotes
Borderlands 2 *'Joining a game' **Who is the target? **Just tell me what to shoot. **I am here. **Let us begin. **I am ready. *'Completing a challenge' **Easy. **Unsurprising. **Excellent. **My skills are sharp. **I won't be defeated. *'Idle' **What is the hold up? / Is someone in the bathroom? / Are you on the phone? **What is going on? / Why have my limbs stopped moving? / Has my heart just died? **Bor-ed, bor-ed, bored / Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored / I am really bored. **Boredom is my lot / As I lack autonomy / To move my own feet. **An idle mind is / A very dangerous thing / I think of violence. **I am bored as hell / I would like to kill something / Can we friggin go? **I sit here and wait / So eager to move onward / But it's all in vain. **Can we start moving? / I grow tired of this spot / I long to explore. **The peaceful silence / Penetrates my whole being / It's so very dull. **Oh, are you kdding me? *'Attempting to travel while other players are busy' **Someone is busy / Now we play the waiting game / Everyone loses. **Waiting. **Ahem. **Ready. **I'm ready. *'Entering Decepti0n' **Your eyes deceive you / An illusion fools you all / I move for the kill. **How hilarious / You just set off my trap card / Your death approaches. **The true world revealed / Weaknesses now known to me / Time to go to work. **And I disappear / A ghost amidst the combat / Preparing to strike. **I vanish. **Stealth! **Good bye! **Ghosting. *'Scoring a critical hit' **A critical hit / So very satisfying / I live for such kills. **Critical killing / Is an art unto itself / And I am Rembrandt. **A critical kill / Showers me in blood and spit / How enjoyable. **That was your own fault / You should have paid attention / And looked through the lie. **Sorry, did that hurt? / That "sorry" was sarcasm / I am not sorry. **I enjoy that. **Heehee. **Ow. **Goodbye. **Ouch. **Sucker. **Precision! *'Throwing a grenade' **Grenade out! **A grenade! **Here! Grenade! **'Nade! **Throwing grenade! **Grenade! *'Affected by an elemental attack' **I feel the burning / Eating through my equipment / Must stop, drop, and roll. **I'm covered in slag! / I must seek cover quickly / or pain is coming. **Disgusting, this slag / Inelegant chemical / Increases damage. **Slagged! **My armor! *'Spotting items' **A new instrument, / Waiting for a sonata / That I will conduct. **Maybe I'll use you / To blow a midget's head off. / Or maybe I won't. **Mine. **Nice. **Impressive. **Well, well... **Not bad. *'Comparing items in the menu' **Comparisons made / But which is superior? / A tough decision. **Hmmm... *'Reviving a downed ally' **Get back on your feet / I will help you up, and then / We will kill more stuff! **Keep shooting! **Keep calm. **Do not panic. **I have you. *'Killing an enemy' **A most confused death / Dead before he even knew / Where I had struck from. **Striking from nowhere / Killing with accuracy / This is who I am. **Yoo-hoo, stupid guy / I was really over here / Too bad you're dead now. **I am everywhere / And yet, I am nowhere, too / I am infinite. **Farewell, foolish thing / Know that you have been deceived / As your soul moves on. **This is how you die / A spectacle of violence / Gorgeous and ugly. **I relish your death / You are so unsuspecting / How satisfying. **I say, boom biatch / That's what you get for messing / With the Assassin. **I have destroyed you / A deadly shot from nowhere / The ghost Assassin. **Over here you fools / That was but an illusion / I am your true foe. **You fought well creature / But I fought so much better / I'll pick your corpse now. **Assassinated / What a satisfying word / With five syllables. **What happened to you? / So strong, imposing, fearsome / Oh yeah, I killed you. **I witness your death / You were so unsuspecting / How satisfying. **Assassins never die! **Bow to my weaponry! **Unworthy opponents. **Fear my skills! **Easy. *'Killing multiple enemies in succession' **Leaves falling from trees / Snow drifting onto the ground / Life leaving your corpse. *'Sighting a badass or boss' **Warning, badass! **Badass approaching! **Greetings, badass. **Hello, badass. **Badass sighted. **Attention! Badass. **Badass incoming! **Incoming badass! **Hark! Badass. **Badass! *'Killing an enemy by running them over' **That is called "roadkill" / Not the cleverest of words / But appropriate. **This is the story / All about how my life got / Flipped, turned upside-down. **What was that speed bump / That fell under my tires? / Was that thing alive? **Idiots. **Bump! **Funny. *'Crashing a vehicle' **System crashed. *'Getting crippled' **I am nearly dead / It's time for a second wind / Let my aim be true. **I will not die here / I still have too much to do / And too much ammo. **Dammit! **Come on! *'Getting a Second Wind' **I won't die today / Not while I still have ammo / I am a badass. **I will not die here / I have too much left to do / And too much ammo. **I have arisen / You will regret harming me / My vengeance at hand. **Second Wind achieved / Pulled back from the brink of death / I'm ready for more. **I'm back from the dead / To continue to raise hell / Get out of my way. **You should now be scared / I don't die so easily / And now I am pissed. **Nice try savages / I am not the dying type / You shall die instead. **This does not end here / I have much further to go / Before I fall dead. **I got Second Wind / Metaphorically speaking / Breath overrated. **I am eternal / Death will never capture me / My skills exceed his. **I do not think so. **Your mistake. **Yes! **I'm ready. **Fool. **What is next? *'Out of ammunition' **I'm empty. **Well, crap. **Curses, empty. **No ammo. **That's unfortunate. **Ammo dry. **Ammunition required. **Ammo depleted. **Munitions dry. **Ammo necessary. *'Being revived' **I thank you for your / Kindness and sincerity. / Now, let's kill some stuff. **Thank you for saving / A not so innocent life / By reviving me. *'Leveling up' **I get skills for kills / Such a profitable life / I am rich, bioch. **The experience / Reaches a breaking fresh hold / And my skills increase. **Levelled up. **That felt good. **Not bad. **Heh. *'In the menu with a Skill Point left to spend' **Why, yes, I do have / The skills to pay all my bills / Figuratively. *'Issuing a duel challenge' **Oh, what? Yeah, what, bitch? / Yeah, I just slapped you and stuff. / What you gonna do? **Let's duel, you and I / So we can compare weapons / And know who is more skilled. **Let us fight. **Duel. Now! **I challenge you. *'Accepting a duel' **A chance to spar is / Something I always adore / I'm ready to fight. **Was that a stiff wind? / Or a fly landing on me? / I barely felt it. **You sure? **Your mistake. **Death wish, huh? *'Winning a duel' **A victory earned / A hard fought battle, that was / I honor my foe. **That was a fine fight / I say that due to your skill / Not because I won. **Easy. **I win. **Victorious. **Back on your feet. *'Losing a duel' **I lost fair and square / Whatever that dumb phrase means / Who loses a square? **Well done. **Rematch. Now! **Surprising. *'Tying in a duel' **The battle complete / The warriors are equal / Identical skills. **A tie? Disappointing. **Unexpected. *'With Handsome Jack's voice' **'About Handsome Jack's voice' ***As my voice changes / I cannot help but feel wrong / I sound like a jerk. ***Now, I have Jack's voice / I truly understand him / He is an asshole. ***Since I speak as Jack / I know him, inside and out / Which sounds kind of gross. ***I miss my old voice / I sound like a jackass now / Pun not intended. **'Spotting items' ***I found equipment. ***Beautiful weaponry! ***Poetic armaments. **'Getting a Second Wind' ***I feel the Wind. ***I'm ready! **'Getting crippled' ***No! Serenety! **'Killing an enemy' ***Good! ***Fool! ***Peek-a-boo! ***Gotcha! **'Entering Decepti0n' ***Over here! ***I disappear! ***Goodbye! **'Accepting a duel' ***Your mistake. ***I don't think so. ***Wrong move! 'Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep' *Hey, this area / Smells vaguely of butts and death / An unpleasant stench. (entering Unassuming Docks) *You look troubled, ma'am / Tell me how I may help you / I long for a quest. (talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge) *I broke my fingers / What a ludicrous mistake / Damned critical fails. (after breaking his fingers) *What does this thing do? / How do I solve this puzzle? / Look it up online? (when approaching the Dwarven puzzle) *I care not for cash / Only for the pure combat / That said, I'll buy guns. (entering Hatred's Shadow) *'Rolling a Dice Chest once' **"Probability. / A fickle mistress at best. / Please let her be kind." **"Twenty. Do it." **"Show me the twenty. / You know you want to do it. / Gimme the good stuff." **"Opening a chest. / Who'd have thought I'd have to roll? / Beautiful gambling." **"I worship the dice. / They control all good fortune. / No critical fails." *'Rolling a Dice Chest twice' **"Double my chances. / And potentially double / My rage if it fails." **"So, two d20s. / Let us see how well you do. / I want my purples." **"I've paid good money. / I expect a good return. / Or there shall be blood." **"Legendaries, please." **"Luck be with me." Dropping the Crit *Whoops. *Dropped it. *Darn. *Slipped. *If only I had five fingers. 'Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre' *If your love awaits / Why are you standing out here? / Let's save her, stupid. (words of encouragement for Ed) *(when tasting whiskey): **Ew. **Moderately quenching. **Delectable. *Life is very short / One day you will grow older / And then you will die. (to make the baby cry) *Combat is my love / Brutal violence, my partner / I need no one else. (when Moxxi asks about a mister-or-missus Vault Hunter in Zer0's life) *A smoking cigar / Is so much less interesting / Than a smoking gun. (when collecting the cigar box) *To love one's mother? / An unusual feeling. / You're on your own. (when Innuendobot asks if his Oedipal feelings for Moxxi are normal) *(when collecting Stella's wig): **I need your blonde wig / For reasons unimportant / May I please have it? **I am on a quest / Which requires that blonde wig / So uh, I need it. **Sorry about this. / I wanna finish the quest. / Nothing personal. *Lubrication is / A means of making things work. / His is grease. Mine? Blood. (when collecting the can of grease) *Your wooing tactic / Is completely transparent. / Your neg does not work. (when Innuendobot asks if his negging made Zer0 love him) 'Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax' *Hammerlock has left / A large amount of moonshine / Distilled it himself. (When finding Hammerlock's booze) *Remote charges have / A very long broadcast range / His death came form space. (When finding Axton's assassin) *Like the old story / Of he with the waxen wings / Except bloodier (When finding Gaige's assassin) *He wanted a break / Now he can rest forever / But who poisoned him? (When finding Maya's assassin) *He hangs in the air / The breeze stirring his body / Animate, yet not. (When finding Salvador's assassin) *Hyperion scum / Trying to catch a monster / Oh, the irony (When finding Krieg's assassin) *I understand it. / A message sent, and received. / Mercy is coming. (When finding Zer0's assassin) *To Zero: One. Well, That's irritaitingly cryptic. (Reading message from Hammerlock) Borderlands 3 *Damn Katagawa. / How did he copy my suit? / Did she... No. Never. (After beating Katagawa Jr.) *A legend still lives. / Typhon is a survivor / and he is quite cool. (After contacting with Typhon for the first time) *I love a good fight. / Maliwan started this war. / Atlas will end it. *One time I cut off / a guy's head with a crab fork. / Just a cool story. *Why does everyone / get all weird about my hands? / Who needs a pinky? *Lorelei scares me / But you know, in a good way. / Am I making sense? *A Calypso falls, / though not before achieving. / Is Pandora doomed? (Defeating Troy) *The world comes apart. / Our old enemy returns. / Destroyer, within. *My sword is so sharp / I wonder how many men / I could cleave at once. *I like my job but, / I miss assassinations. / I could still go back. *It feels good to hunt. / It is easy to go soft / in corporate's gigs. *No, I wasn't, uh... / I'm Zer0. I'll go tell Rhys. / It was nice meeting...you. Damn it. (Introducing himself to Lorelei) ru:Зер0/Реплики Category:Transcripts